A Requiem
by theromanticpandatao
Summary: Lucy is a servant girl who works under Natsu's family. Natsu who feels confined in the luxurious mirage known as a family, wants to leave the house and go elsewhere. Lucy is not sure she wants to leave. But after a mysterious occurrence, Natsu runs away from the house. When Lucy too decides to leave and look for him, she finds him but he doesn't remember her at all!
1. Paenitet

Lucy: [Flashback]

Paenitet [Regret] – I

''The world outside is very vast. Let's venture out into that new world together.''

* * *

The difference between us was very great. He was a member of the Shinken* family, I a member of the Koubun** family, servant class. All my life was said to be was to be indebted to the Shinken family. After all, my family's been serving his family for generations. Yet he decided to reach out to me, be my friend even. We've been friends since we were young. We both suffered the pressures of being the master of the Shinken clan, and me a humble servant. But that night on XXXXX was different. I made a regrettable choice. "Hey Lu-chan" "Eh Natsu-sam—" "Ahh call me Natsu, Lu-chan." "But I can't that's—" "Come on Lu-chan we're friends." Then he smiled. "Eh, N-N-Natsu..-san." It felt weird calling him without proper honorifics. He then smiled. "Close enough. Hey Lu-chan, have you ever wondered about the outside world?" "I must say no I haven't." Truthfully, I have. Even if I do go out once in a while, I still feel tied down to this house. "Well they have lots of cool places called guilds, where people like us who use magic can be accepted."

All of the people who have ruled the Shinken have all been regular mortals. The clan was born during the Edo Period. During that times shoguns and daimyos fought for control. In order to protect, important family members, the servants would act as the samurai or guardian mages to protect them. So in a way, magic users were usually servant class and looked down upon. That's old news now though. In this day and age even the servants are mortal. Even the servants would look down upon magic users. Natsu was different however. Natsu wasn't born into the Shinken family, he was adopted into it. He'd only been here for a year, but was accepted in quickly as the new successor being a boy. He was found lying in the middle of nowhere unconscious, crying the name, "Igneel." The family head took pity on him and claimed Natsu as his own. Pretty surprising. This generation, there were many girls and not a male heir. He was quickly sworn in as the new successor. As for me I was born as a degenerate. More like hash tag servant for life. I was a wizard too but I kept that quiet, for the sake of my life. You're probably wondering how I keep it a secret, let alone how Natsu and I learned this magic. In order to keep it a secret, it's simple. Don't do it. Natsu learned his magic from Igneel, the king of fire dragons. The family never left the house however. Only for functions were they allowed to leave. Being a servant, I often have to leave to go shopping and the like and sometimes I see wizards with their different kinds of magic and it was so inspiring. Whenever I would receive my pay, I would by books on the different types of wizardry. That's how celestial magic caught my eyes. You can summon spirits from a different world, with keys and a simple contract. I already have few.

"Oi Lu-chan, you're zoning out hehe." "Sorry…OI! Natsu-san, why are you here so late, this is the servants' quarter, you'll get in trouble for being here." It was extremely late at night and he was in my room, sitting on my bed, right next to me. I blushed a little. His face became extremely serious. "I like you a lot Lu-chan. I want us to be together forever. Let's run away from here. Just you and me." he said. "EHH?" I blushed at his blunt and serious confession. "Shh" he said. "I want to leave here and I want you to come with me. The world outside it very vast. Let's venture out into that new world together." "Natsu I can't, I have to stay here and-" "And do what exactly?" he said in a matter-of-fact way. "Hehe you even called me Natsu." I was a little angry and concerned. How could he be so calm about this? Leaving here? Why would he want to leave anyway? He's a noble, he would have a better life here in the comfort of his home, living in luxury. "Natsu look, I'm sorry. I can't and I won't go. Why would you want to leave? You could live here without any worries. You could grow up to be the master of the hous-" "Don't EVER call me that again!" With this he stormed out, sliding the door closed behind him. I felt so bad. It had just "slipped out". He hated being called master, especially by me. I knew that and I _still_ let that slip. "Ah, Na-tsu?" When I looked out he was gone. I hope I haven't hurt him. When he stormed out he seemed angry and sad. I decided to go to sleep. What else could I do? I wouldn't dare chase after him into the masters' quarters without permission. I lay down and stared at the endless ceiling before later falling asleep. What had I done?

* * *

Hey guys it's Tao here! Hehe this is my first fanfiction ever, hope you're enjoying it so far? It's not to climax-y yet. But you just wait, it get's better! I'll try my best to make a great story for you guys. The POV can be seen above. There will usually be a character name. That is who is currently narrating the story. Title names are in Latin along with the chapter # as a Roman numeral.

Thanks for your support, nakama! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

*Author's Notes*

*Shinken is written like this: 神権 and it means "Divine Right."

**Koubun is written like this: 子分 and can mean anything along the lines of a "servant" or "henchman".

Natsu's house probably looked a little something like a Japanese styled castle. The only difference was that it was surrounded by a wall in which coming in and out was monitored. If you're familiar with the layout of such a house the doors don't have knobs, they slide open and closed. The inner portion of the house is open so there's really no closed hallways . A lot of sliding doors in which can lead outside.

Questions? Don't be scared to ask. Ask me anything ^^


	2. Curiosum

Natsu: [Flashback]

Curiosum [Curious] - II

"Lucy and I need to get out of here. And fast."

* * *

I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I should've considered her feelings instead of prioritizing my own. I might've hurt her. I'm the worst. Now that I think about it, I didn't even fulfill the objective I wanted to. I pulled out the silver key with its small silver chain from my pocket. Guess I'll save giving her this tomorrow, if she'll even accept it. I contemplated going back, I really did, but I couldn't afford to be caught prowling around. It's not like I'd want to leave anyway. I _wanted_ to be with Lucy. I quickly ran to the main building, careful not to make any noise. I wasn't so tired so I decided to take a late stroll around the house corridors. That's when I spotted a light on in my parents' room. Why were they up so late? Well who am I to talk being up myself. I went to the door and listened.

"That servant girl with the golden hair seems nice. Have you noticed it yet?" My dad said.

Golden? The only person who I could think of was Lucy, but her hair was blonde, right?

"Why of course", my mom said. "She's exactly what we've been looking for plus more. The golden hair of Athena. It's quite lovely actually. That sort of thing only pops up once every millennium. The sign of a strong and upcoming celestial wizard. To think she's been under our noses the whole time."

Athena? Who was that? What's going on?

"What do you say we do with her then?" My dad asked.

"Are you kidding? We'll keep her until the project is ready to be completed. It could take a couple of years to complete, but she will be needed in the end. I'm not particularly wizard friendly so to speak, but since she's a necessity to the project, she can stay here, until the time arises. Something also tells me we have more of them still crawling around." My mom said.

I was in complete shock. My parents already knew about the whole magic situation. So much for that being secret. They probably even knew that I was a wizard too. What I wanted to know was what type of project they were talking about. And what kind of project would need a celestial wizard? Something was telling me that my parents weren't who I thought they were. I wanted to go in there and tell them my mind, but in all honesty, my legs were starting to feel shaky. If they knew this much who knew what they could do to us. As I tried to back away, I tripped over my own feet and fell with a thud.  
"Who's there?!" my mom shouted.

Crap. I quickly got myself together and ran as far as I could. I turned the corner and dashed into my room and jumped on my bed. I peeped my head out the door to verify that I wasn't being chased. No one was following me, but I still felt as though eyes were on me. Lucy and I need to get out of here. And fast.

* * *

Lucy: [Flashback]

"But at that moment something just struck me. My birthday was on a Wednesday, the day Natsu hated."

* * *

Waking up is such a drag. Especially on a day you don't care for. Excuse me if I'm wrong to not care, one single bit about my own birthday. I had the weirdest dream though. In my dream the only person there was Natsu. He was running from something, mumbling things like, "I've got to tell her" and "We need to get out of here it's not safe". I didn't know who "her" was (which worried me) and where he was going, I wasn't sure, but it was just a dream evoked by my silly little emotions. I left the room and strolled through the corridors, it was a Wednesday so there wasn't much work to be done.

"Natsu! Where are you? Come back here right now! It's almost 8:30!" I recognized that voice to be Lady Shinken, Natsu's mom. Hahaha oh yeah! It was a Wednesday! On Wednesdays, Natsu had to practice tea ceremonies for an hour and a half. He usually would run away to avoid it. He despised Wednesdays. We were all used to Lady Shinken's early cries for him to come back. It was a usual weekly occurrence. But at that moment something just struck me. My birthday was on a Wednesday, the day Natsu hated. Just great. Here's another reason why I hate my birthday. It's always on such inconvenient days. I let out a sigh. No need moping over that, I'll just go to the kitchen and-

"Lu-chan!" I turned and saw Natsu who was running at full speed towards me. Before I had time to react, he crashed right into me, and we fell on the floor.

"Ow Natsu! What are you doing? You couldn't stop yourself?" I analyzed the situation and realized that he was right on top of me. I turned deep red. "And g-g-get off of me." My voice shook a little.

"Oh, sorry", he said as he stood up. He held out his hand to help me get up. "I wanted to give you something, so I ran over here as quickly as I could. But first close your eyes." I closed my eyes for what felt like forever. "You can open your eyes now." When I looked at it, I was shocked. There was a silver celestial key on a small silver chain around my neck. I wasn't sure what this one was yet, but I was so happy. "I also brought you this." It was a piece of cloth that was covering something. "Open it up." I opened it and it unraveled a mirror. It looked new.

"Thanks Natsu, I appreciate it. But can I ask why you would give me a mirror?" He laughed.

"So that you can always see how pretty you are of course." He said. I don't know if this could be called "liking" someone, but it was most definitely a fascination. I instinctively hugged him. It felt so weird. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. To my surprise, he hugged me back. "Happy birthday Lu-chan."

"NATSU! It's already 8:40, where are you?" His mom yelled. We quickly broke up our little "moment".

"Well, I have to go" he said. Before leaving he asked, "Are you free tonight after 9?"

"I am now, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Meet me at the main sakura tree then. I have something I want to tell you." He said.

"Oh alright, I'll be there." I said. I blushed. I wonder what he had to tell me.

"See you around" he said. He then ran away shouting, "I'm coming mom!"

I felt lonely again, so I looked into the mirror. I looked the way I always did. I flipped the mirror to admire the golden handy work when a word in small text caught my eye. When I looked closer, I read the word, which to me had no meaning. It said "Edolas."

* * *

Hello everyone! Tao here. Hope you're enjoying the story a bit more? Sorry if this was a little late, I've been pretty busy with my summer work (・へ・;). I'll try as quickly as possible to get chapter III out for you guys. So as always, please don't be shy to put in a review on what you liked, and what I did well, what I didn't do well, it would really help :). (Oh and I wanna say thanks to Skywaters for the tip you gave me on the dialogue, I made sure to do that :D) Well that's pretty much it guys hope you stay with me as I try to make a great story for you guys!


	3. Verum

**Lucy [Flashback]**

**Verum [Truth] - III**

**"I promise, on my pride as a celestial wizard."**

* * *

It was 8:30 pm and I sat on my bed reminiscing the days when my mom was alive. She and my dad would treat me like a princess for the whole day. They always took time out of their busy schedules for me. One time they even bought me a doll, in which I named Michelle. Being an only child and all, I treated her like a sister. But when my mom suddenly died of illness, things drastically changed. Michelle was nowhere to be found and my dad completely changed urging me to give my all and put what was best for the Shinken family first. He barely speaks to me, and only seems happy talking about matters of the Shinken family, rather than his own. Of course things can't go back to the way they used to be, which hurts the most. But worrying won't bring back the dead or the happiness I used to feel.

* * *

It was 8:54 pm now as I made my way down the corridors to head to the main sakura tree. Before leaving, I made sure to take the mirror with me. I thought I might need it. It was pretty dark for this time of night. The moon's light was just what I needed. The moon was full and irresistible. For some reason, it just sucked me in. I couldn't look straight forward, I just stared at it. I could stare at it forever. I was so engrossed in thought that I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry-" When I looked up, it was my dad. This was awkward. He just stared at me and didn't say anything. What was he thinking? Was he staring at the mirror, or the key around my neck? I became anxious. He just sighed and walked around me. He said nothing. You'd think he'd say something to me, being my birthday and all. But why should I care anyway. I hated my birthday anyway, right?

* * *

I ran towards the main sakura tree. I stood there and looked around. It was already 9. Who invites someone somewhere and doesn't even show up on time? I waited.

"Hey" a voice said. I looked around. Where was that coming from? "Up here." Sounded like Natsu so, I decided to climb up. When I got up Natsu was smiling. "Yo!"

"Yo Natsu-san!" I felt sad for some reason, but I didn't want that to show.

"No one can see us here. The sakura tree is in full bloom and the full moons light makes the tree glow a little. It's like we're surround by a vibrant light." That sounded a bit suspicious. Natsu's faced turned sad but serious. "You've probably heard this before, but I've always felt like leaving this house. I don't feel like I belong here. But now my feelings have changed." That was relief. He finally came to his senses. "Now, I want you to come along. We need to get out of here it's not safe." After he said this, I remembered the dream I had where he was running from something, but I didn't know what. He was saying how he needed to tell her and get out, because it wasn't safe. Things were getting a bit interesting now.

"Natsu, I don't understand what you're trying to do, why would you want us to leave?" I asked

"Because they know." He said. It got quiet.

"What do you mean? I don't understand anything you're saying. Who's they?" I asked frantically.

"I want to try something. Do you have the mirror I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah, here." I handed it to him. He arranged it so that the moon's light reflected in it. It was extremely bright.

"Look into it, I want to see something." I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing happened.

"Natsu, what's the point of-"

"Just keep looking." He urged. This time, something changed. Everything except for my hair looked the same. It was shining so brightly, as if it were golden. What was going on? My hair was no longer its usual blonde, it was a shimmering gold, literally.

"Natsu this is really freaking me out." I was a little scared of what was going on. He put the mirror down.

"I heard my parents talking and they know about us. Our magic and all." He confessed. My eyes became wide. How was that possible, this was making no sense. How did his parents play into all of this?

"But what did the mirror have to do with this?" I asked.

"I don't even know myself. I thought that maybe if natural light reflected on it, I could see it for myself. Your hair, I mean." He said.

"What exactly is going on? I wish you'd just tell me outright." I pleaded. He sighed.

"My parents know about the whole magic situation. To make things worse, they plan on harnessing your power for some "project", what it is, I don't know, but I can't say it's good." He paused. "All I'm saying is that we need to get out of here. There's danger here, I can _smell_ it. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, I really do. But we can't just leave." I _did_ want to leave but if I did, what would I do? "Even if we did, it'd be suspicious if we both left at the same time. Where do you even plan on going?"

He smiled. "I'm heading west, I picked up Igneel's scent."

"Igneel? You mean the dragon? Natsu that's crazy! Everyone _knows_ that all of the dragons disappeared years ago. Don't tell me that's why you're leaving?" I asked.

"I have to. Igneel's my _real _dad. I just _have_ to find him no matter what. I'll leave first and head west. I might even join one of those guilds." He laughed. "But promise me that if you do leave, you'll head west, so we can see each other again." He said. He seemed really sad that I couldn't come with him. In order to seal our deal, he held out his pinky.

"I promise, on my pride as a celestial wizard." I interlocked my pinky with his and we kissed our thumbs, to seal the deal. It was a promise. "But how will I know when you left?" I asked. He smiled a wide smile.

"I don't need to say that, you'll know." He laughed. "Well let's get out of here, it's getting late, people might start getting worried if we don't return soon." He said. What he said was ironic because, if people worried about you not returning soon, I wondered how they acted when you didn't return at all. He jumped out of the tree. When he got on the ground, he out stretched his arms wide open. "Jump, I'll catch you." I turned red. Isn't this what they did in all those romance movies? I jumped right into his arms and he caught me. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" I nodded, unable to speak. "Well I guess I'll take you back now."

"Do you plan on carrying me there, like _this_?" I asked, my head started feeling hot.

"Well it _is_ you birthday, you should relax a little. Don't worry you're not heavy." He broke out laughing after this. I turned beet red at his comment. We began to walk. Something didn't feel right though.

"What if Igneel's not there?" I asked.

"I'll keep looking for him. And by the time I find that out, you'll be with me so we can do that together." He smiled. This made my face even more red. I buried my face in his chest. After some time, we were in front of my room. "We're here." He set me down. I was hoping we would get here faster, because something was telling me that we weren't alone.

"Thanks for today, Natsu. I appreciate it." I hugged him tightly. "Thanks a lot." I still felt uneasy. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He looked unsure. "Good night Lu-chan." Then he went away into the night. Birthdays weren't so bad after all, when you spent it with someone you like. It would've been even better if I didn't have this eerie feeling.

* * *

**Natsu [Flashback]**

**"I didn't know how fast I was going, but I didn't care."**

I shouldn't have lied. To be honest, I was extremely uneasy. Igneel's scent was getting stronger with every breath I took. I'm scared that if I wait too long, I won't be able to find him again. But I didn't want to leave so suddenly, but I had no choice. I rushed to the main house, and entered my room. The light in my parents' room was off, so I knew the coast was clear. All I needed was my scarf that I got from Igneel. My parents never let me wear it, saying it was "unrefined", but screw that. I grabbed it, and left, the house, and approached the gate. I wanted to tell Lucy,but if I waited, his scent may wander. I took two steps out of the gate, and stopped. Leaving the premises would be a first for me. I took more steps until steps turned to a slow jog, and then into a run. I didn't know how fast I was going, but I didn't care. I was on my way to see Igneel. See you soon Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy [Flashback]**

**"Something didn't feel right."**

Something didn't feel right. I hope nothing happened to Natsu. Maybe it had something to do with that feeling I had earlier. This wasn't good.

* * *

Arigato, minna! Thanks so much for you support nakamas, hope you've all been doing well? Hehe, my job and school work make writing difficult (*-m-)but it's thanks to you guys that I can do so ^^. You guys are amazing, thanks so much, haha (I have a thank you fetish...) So please, as always, write a review for me, it would help so much if you did. Tao is over and out!


	4. Captatio (Pars 1 de 2)

**Lucy [Flashback]**

**Captatio [Pursuit] – IV [Pars I]**

**"The question was, would I keep my promise to Natsu about leaving as well?"**

* * *

I wanted to sleep in today, but Thursdays were cleaning days, so everyone had to be doing something. I would've slept a little longer if it wasn't for all the commotion outside. Why was everyone making so much noise this early in the morning? I wanted to go back to sleep, but for me , once I wake up, going back to sleep is a challenge. I drowsily got out of bed and left my room. Servants were running around like crazy. Some even bumped into me quickly apologizing as they sped past, and one even stepped on my foot (ouch). What was going on? It was like a circus in here. I stopped one of the passing by servants to ask. "What's going on?"

He looked confused. "Haven't you heard? The young master is nowhere to be found. Lord Shinken ordered a thorough search of the premises." He quickly went away. Natsu couldn't possibly be missing. Deep within myself, however, I knew that this was denial. I felt like crying. Why did he have to go so soon? I missed him already. What should I do? More like, what _could_ I do? I was hoping this was a nightmare because, it seemed more dream-like than real. Was Igneel that important to him? Or was I _that_ much into denial? If I hadn't seen my dad in years, I'd be eager to find him too. Not in my case of course, my dad's a whole another story. The question was, would I keep my promise to Natsu about leaving as well?

* * *

For some reason, this reminded me of the time when Natsu and I were much younger. He would always come into my room at night and sleep on my bed while I was asleep. And then I would wake up early in the morning, just to find him right next to me. It was an everyday thing. I was always wondering why he couldn't sleep in his own room, which was much bigger and cozier than mine. Every morning after that, there would be a huge commotion like there is now, and everyone would be searching for him. After a while, he stopped doing it. Guess he outgrew it. This time they would search for him in vain. He was gone, and I knew it. But today was one of those days, I wouldn't have minded waking up and finding him right next to me.

* * *

Since I was doing absolutely nothing, I decided to partake in the "search" for Natsu. I had to get these jitters out of me. I just felt so emotional. I was sprinting around like everybody else, until I was about to turn a corner and I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. What is with me and bumping into people? When I looked, I was shocked. It was Lady Shinken herself, _here_, at the servants' quarter. "G-g-good morning, my lady." She stretched out her hand.

"I can't have such a lovely young lady lying on the floor like that. Please allow me to help you up." All of the other servants in the hallway were stunned. Why was she even here? Whatever Natsu heard, must've been really important for her to be here.

"Thank you very much." I said. I don't stutter very often, but it's like, behind her beautiful face, I felt intimidated for some reason. Everyone was just staring at us.

"Well? Don't you have something you should be doing?" Lady Shinken said to the rest of the servants in the hallway.

"YES MY LADY!", they said in unison, and then they restarted their chase.

We were alone now. Natsu warned me earlier about his parents, so right now I was on my guard. What did she want with me anyway? She came closer to me and started fiddling with my hair. "What lovely hair you have, it's so soft and golden. I just need to have it. I would _kill_ for hair like this." My blood began to curl. The emphasis she put on the word kill, sounded as if she was serious. "But don't worry dear child, it was all but a joke!" I swear, this lady can read minds or something. She averted her eyes to the key around my neck. Then her face became dead serious. "You wouldn't happen to know something about where my son went, would you?"

"No my lady, I would not." I said. Her face was just so enticing, almost kind of like the full moon, I saw last night. I almost felt guilty lying to her. "Actually I-"

"Lucy!" I recognized that as my dad's voice. "What are you doing idling around? You should be looking for the young mast-" He then realized who was in front of me, and quickly changed to kiss-up mode. "Good morning my lady. Hope you are doing well this morning."

"I am. Thank you." She didn't look the part.

"Please excuse our rudeness, we will be leaving now. I think I may have found where the young master is. We will head there now." Our rudeness? _OUR RUDENESS?_ What the hell?

"What do you mean, I'm not-" he picked me up, bowed to Lady Shinken, and proceeded to walk away from her. Then we turned a corner. The Lady remained quiet as we left.

"What did you think you were doing? Put me down. I was-" then I stopped. I realized he'd actually helped me out back there. If it wasn't for him, I would've probably opened my mouth, and exposed everything. He put me down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You should be looking for the young master" he said. "I don't know what you planned on doing talking to the Lady so upfront like that, but don't _ever_ do it again. You are a servant like everyone else here. Know your place." The words "know your place" began to ring over and over in my head. I expected no less from my dad. Of course, the one moment when I think he's trying to be helpful, it's actually the other way around. Now my feelings about leaving have changed as well. Even if I left to meet him, I felt as if he would always have superiority over me. As a servant, it's only normal to be knowledgeable of my lower status. Leaving would be much harder than I thought.

* * *

Hello nakama! Tao here, hehe. Wow, I'm at 4 chapters already? This is an amazing feat for me haha. There will be a chapter 4.5 and also a part 2 for this chapter, so please stay tuned for any more updates. So like always, don't be hesitant to put a review in for me. It would help a lot ^^. Well that's it guise, Tao is over and out!

-Tao :D


	5. Parva Captatio (Medius)

**? [Flashback]**

**Parva Captatio [Small Pursuit] – IV.V**

**"A copy can never fully mimic the original."**

* * *

Tch. I almost got her to talk too. She could've told me where the boy went. He must've heard everything and told her. That silver key around her neck was proof enough. I didn't want to play this role any longer. This Lady Shinken business has gone on for a quite a while. I didn't think it would take so long, for that celestial wizard to mature. I desperately wanted this project to be completed. She seemed not to notice many differences in me, but I always knew that the boy had his suspicions of me. Falling off a carriage into a deep abyss, and returning alive. Who could survive that? Who would ever believe such an outlandish story? That's probably why he was so watchful of me. A copy can never fully mimic the original.

* * *

**Lucy [Flashback]**

**"It's almost as if she died and became someone else."**

* * *

I didn't even want to be here anymore. But something kept on compelling me to stay here. Was it my denial? Or was it that the only hindrance to me leaving this place was nothing else but myself? So many things were rushing through my head like the anniversary of my mom's death which was today. What's really weird is that on this same day a few years ago when my mom died, Lady Shinken almost had a close call with death herself. Her carriage tipped on a steep cliff near an abyss and she fell into it. They searched for three days to find a body. Surprisingly enough, she was found alive, with only a few cuts and bruises. But she acted differently. She used to be _much _more caring. A lot of things about her changed. It's almost as if she died and became someone else. Or rather, she _was_ someone else. What a strange thought.

* * *

*insert creepy smile here*

-Tao ^^


	6. Captatio (Pars 2 de 2)

**Lucy [Flashback]**

**Captatio [Pursuit] – IV [Pars II]**

**"****_I_**** was useless."**

* * *

The day can go by so slowly when your emotions are in a limbo. Other than this morning, that was the last time I talked to my dad, let alone see his face. He just comes and goes like the wind. It was late afternoon almost evening. Many of the servants in the house were moping around, since Natsu was nowhere to be found. Everyone was tired of the goose chase. I was tired of the crap. It was quiet and there was a warm breeze. "Go." I heard a whisper in the wind.

"Who's there?" No answer. I didn't recognize the voice, so I must be hearing things. I was sitting here on the porch alone and depressed, but I was feeling different now. Now I felt alone, depressed _and_ confused. But there was no need to sit here forever. I got up and took a quick peek at the sun to watch it set. Because of Natsu's disappearance, no cleaning was done today. Which means that all I got was a lack of sleep, an accusation I didn't deserve, and loneliness. Just great. It was dusk now, and I've got to admit, I've never been so bored in my entire life. Usually by now, Natsu and I would be hanging out right about now. We would at least be doing _something_. Summer's a pretty long season, especially if you're alone. I hate summer, yet I loved it at the same time**1**. I felt drowsy, but I didn't want to fall asleep here on the porch of all places, so I tried to shake the sleep out of me by walking. I walked and walked, but I still felt empty. I slumped down on the floor. This was useless. _I_ was useless. I just sat there on the floor, until someone came by. It was my dad. Oh great, the words of encouragement are here. He just stood there. It pisses me off so much when he just stands there and says nothing. "Well?" I said. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it back. Then he proceeded to walk away. I was so angry. "You'd never treat mom like this! Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me?" I began to cry as I stood up. "Well guess what? I hate you! I bet mom hates you too!" I couldn't take it. I wanted to be alone. I began to run to my room.

"Lucy, I-"

"Don't call my name. Don't you get it? I HATE YOU!" I ran off without turning back.

* * *

I sat alone in my room. It was quiet, just the way it should be. My head was empty, there were no thoughts in my head. I guess I might've acted a little of a drama queen, back there, but those were my true feelings. He was all I had left in my family, and he didn't even treat me like a daughter. "Leave." Oh great, just what I wanted to hear. It was that voice again. There was no one else around, so I wondered where the voice came from. I picked up my mirror and looked into it. Nothing unusual this time. I went to my drawer and opened to third shelf. Good they're still here. They were a few of my celestial keys. I decided to take them out. My keys and this mirror were really the only important items I currently had. I heard a knock on my door. It was probably ,my dad, so I decided to ignore it. Then the knocking continued. It was hard to ignore now, because whoever was there just kept knocking. I got pretty annoyed so, I went to the door and opened it."What do you want?" There was no one there. I must have a fever, because first I was hearing voices, and second now I heard knocks. When I looked on the floor, there was a trail of sakura petals leading somewhere. Who did this and how did I not see this before? I didn't want to leave my stuff behind, so this time, I took my keys, and my mirror, and followed the path. I followed it until, the trail stopped at the front gate. What did this mean? Was this a prank?"Go." It was that voice again. This time, I decided to talk to it.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Go." it said.

"Where?" I asked again.

"Go." it said. Ok this wasn't working. I didn't even know who I was talking to. Was it trying to tell me to go meet Natsu? "Go, go, go, go."

"Alright, I get it!" With this mirror in my hand, and keys as well, I took a step out the gate. It wouldn't have felt so weird, if I was fully prepared for it. I took more steps until steps turned to a slow jog, and then into a run.**2** This pace I was taking, felt nostalgic. It was almost as if, I had already felt this feeling before. I didn't feel alone either, I felt as if Natsu was here with me. I didn't want to look back. I only wanted to look ahead. With the warm breeze coming at my face, it felt good. I felt empowered. I felt free, and for once I could say that I was truly happy. I don't know how fast I was running, but I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to be free. Goodbye, servant hood, hello freedom. For once I actually felt free, and I was truly happy. I wasn't sure how fast I was going, but that didn't matter. I was on my way to freedom, and best of all Natsu. Wait for me, Natsu.

* * *

Hello, my fellow nakama! Hope everything's good on your end? ^^ I'm getting pretty excited concerning the story's progress. I've been keeping up more on my summer work, so time is clearing up for me :D. I'm heading to Nigeria for 2 weeks, in a few days, so I'll still try my best to update as much as I can. So as always, put a review down here, it helps me a lot! ^^. Well that's it for now, so Tao is over and out :).

**Author's Notes:**

1. This is a pun. Natsu's name means "summer" so what she's saying, is that she hates the season but loves the person.

2. Reference to Chapter III.


	7. Confusio

**Lucy**

**Confusio [Confusion] - V**

**"At that my moment my heart stopped."**

* * *

It's been years since, I last saw my dad, the Shinken household, and Natsu. I didn't think it would be easy to find him in such a vast land. But I wasn't going to give up hope yet. I was heading west as much as I could. I was currently in Fiore, looking for as many clues as possible to where Natsu could be. I couldn't leave as quickly as I wanted however, my money was getting low. I needed yet another job. But where would I find one? _I might even join one of those guilds._ I remembered Natsu's voice the night when he left. Maybe I could join a guild as well. Lucky me, I happen to be close to one of the best guilds around; Fairy Tail.

* * *

There was a lot of ruckus in the town square. "It's Salamander!" Salamander? Who was that? Whoever he was, he was a real ladies man. This crowd was full of women. But I was towards the back so I couldn't even see what, let alone, _who_ they were looking at. I pushed through and in that instant, my heart skipped a beat. Whoever he was, he was pulling me in. He was so hypnotic. I just wanted to look at him forever. My brain said yes, but my heart however said no. It didn't feel right. I couldn't have just fallen in love with someone I just saw. But my body went against my heart. I was mesmerized. My body began to take steps closer. I just wanted to be near him. Oh no. How could I stop myself? I just wanted this to stop. I just-

"IGNEEL!" That voice, could it be? I felt relieved. Whatever spell that was on me must have been distilled. When I looked for who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. It was Natsu. "You're not Igneel. Who the hell are you?" he asked the mysterious man.

"HOW RUDE!" the crowd of women said as they pummeled him into the dust. Apparently, this guy was a big deal. After receiving such a beating, the crowd dispersed. I saw Natsu on the ground and next to him was a blue cat. Was it stuffed? I'd never seen it before. Whatever it was I was so happy that I could finally see him after so long.

"Let's get going Natsu, we have to head there now." it said.

"It spoke!" I gasped. I picked it up. Was it a celestial spirit or something? I poked at it to see if it had some sort of battery case. "Stop doing that to my best friend." Natsu said. Best friend? This thing?

"Is this someone you know Natsu?" the blue cat asked.

"No." Natsu said.

"Very funny, Natsu." What a weird joke to play on someone you haven't seen for years.

"Are you sure Natsu, she seems to know you." The blue cat said.

"Never met this girl in my life." He said. At that moment my heart stopped. This had to be a joke.

"You mean you don't remember me?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry then, I must've confused you for someone else." I didn't want to cause any trouble for him, but I felt so hurt; he didn't even look like he was joking in the slightest. I turned around to walk away.

"Oi!" he said. I turned around. "I might not be the guy you're looking for, but that can't stop us from becoming friends, right?" I was happy and sad at the same time. He was exactly what I'd been looking for. But now I felt torn. "My name's Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner happy. What's your name?" He smiled a wide grin. I see that he goes under a different last name now.

"My name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. N-nice to meet you." I used a different last name too. I no longer wanted to be associated with a family of servitude. But this whole situation was a lie. I knew him, he knew me. What happened the night he left, that would make him forget about me?

"Natsu, we have to keep looking." Happy said.

"Well see you around, Lucy. It was nice talking to you." Natsu said.

"Nice talking to you too, hope we can see again." I answered softly.

"Yeah!" Natsu said. Then we turned and went our separate ways. My eyes began to water. Is _this_ what a broken heart felt like? I tightly clenched the silver celestial key around my neck. What was going on?

* * *

Hey guise Tao here. OI MINNA GOMMEN. I didn't know I would be on "hiatus" for so long. Please forgive me! I'll try to update quickly for all of this time you guys have lost. Love you guise!

-Tao orz


	8. Fides

**Lucy **

**Fides [Faith] - VI**

**"He wasn't the Natsu I knew, and I wasn't the Lucy he remembered."**

* * *

Well, this was awkward. I found who I was looking for, but not where I wanted him, so to speak. He wasn't the Natsu I knew, and I wasn't the Lucy he remembered. I couldn't just erase my feelings for him, and I felt that maybe if I suppressed them, I wouldn't feel as bad as I did, but I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be close with him again. I didn't know Fiore very well, so I decided to walk around to accustom myself to the area. As I walked through a park like area, out of effing nowhere, Salamander appeared.

"Why hello there" he said. Holy crap, he scared to the wizard out of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. I don't particularly trust him, so I was very weary of him.

"I came to _personally_ invite you to a party I'm having on my yacht." He said. The way he talked sounded so gross, I shivered.

"Look, I know your tricks, your spell magic and all, you're not fooling me. And besides I have better things to be doing anyway." I said, turning around to leave.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Well if you _must_ know, I plan on joining one of the strongest guilds around, Fairy Tail." I felt so proud of myself for some reason, but Fairy Tail's a big deal to me.

He laughed, and when I say laugh, I mean laughed."Fairy Tail, as in THE Fairy Tail?" he couldn't stop laughing. I didn't see how this was funny. I was totally serious about joining. "You should've said so. I happen to be a member of that guild. If you come to the party tonight, I can easily get you in." My eyes lit up.

"Really? You could do that?" I asked.

"Why of course, but you have to make sure you're at the party." He responded

"Alright I will, I will!" With that he used his magic to fly away. I felt so excited, but then after a few seconds, some of the excitement drained. I had been charmed AGAIN. What a smooth talker. That didn't matter though. If going to that party would fulfill my dream of entering Fairy Tail, I was going. The only question on my mind was, what was I going to wear tonight?

* * *

Night can come very slowly when you're not doing anything to pass the time. The only interesting thing I did today was to buy an apartment. I didn't really know anyone around here, so I just stayed cooped up in my room, until night. I got dressed in something nice, and was about to step out, but something told me not to leave my keys behind. The key Natsu gave me was always around my neck, so I didn't have to worry about that one. I still haven't made a contract with whatever this spirit was, let alone ever seen it. I wonder where Natsu even got this from. I headed for the docks, lost my own little train of thought.

* * *

**Natsu**

**"I knew her, but I didn't."**

* * *

A whole day of searching can be pretty tiring, especially since I didn't even find Igneel. The only interesting thing that happened to me was that I met a girl named Lucy. But honestly, I don't feel as if this is our first encounter. I have no memory of her, but her smell was so familiar, so enticing. I knew her, but I didn't. This was pretty complicated. Maybe if I saw her again, I'd remember.

"Oi happy." I shouted to my partner.

"What is it Natsu?" he asked.

"Let's go, we've got to go find someone." I said

"Who would that be?" he asked curiously.

I smiled. "Lucy."

* * *

**Lucy**

**"It was the fact that he came for ****_me_****."**

* * *

Never been on such a boat before, especially being around this many people. Usually when I was at parties, I served at them. But now, I could enjoy myself.

"Hey you there." I recognized that voice. It was Salamander. "Welcome to my yacht."

"Thanks for having me." How else was I supposed to respond?

"Please this way." he directed me to a chair to sit, and he sat right across from me. There was a drink on the table. I wasn't thirsty, so I wondered if it was him*. "This wine is an imported luxury, surely you'll open wide and try some." He used his magic to make it hover towards my mouth. I opened my mouth, but then quickly coming to my senses, I swatted it away.

"Nice try, you almost had me there. That sleep spell ain't gonna work." I said.

"I thought it would be easier than this. Guess I was wrong." he responded

"Yeah okay, I'm getting out of here." As I turned around, there were men blocking my way.

"You're not going anywhere." Salamander said. I was trapped. I took out my keys, but before I could summon anything, they were snatched out of my hands. "You won't be needing these." With that Salamander through them into the water. What was I supposed to do now? Who could help me? Natsu? Would he? Could he? It was my last resort.

"NATSU HELP ME!" I shouted. Nothing.

"Haha no one can hear you-"

All of a sudden the roof of the boat broke, and in the rubble there he was.

"You called?" Natsu asked.

I couldn't believe it, he actually came. And it wasn't just that he came that made me happy. It was the fact that he came for _me._

* * *

_Herro everybooty_, it's Tao. lol got a new phone the other day so I'm pretty excited about that. I'm trying to post at 5 day intervals, but depending on my work I can try to make that shorter . So hoped you enjoyed dis? haha as always PLEASE put a review in they always help. Be free to express yourself. Tao is over and out. ^u^

**Author's Notes:**

***"**Salamander" really is thirsty *wink wink*.


End file.
